


Pretending

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Belle rides Gold, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Erections, F/M, Feels, Fingerfucking, Light Choking, Lingerie, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Belle, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle makes a discovery that leads to her spending the weekend with Mr. Gold at his cabin. They wanted to know what it would be like to truly be together; after all, what's wrong with a little pretending?</p>
<p>I will be filling out a lot of prompts in this multi-chapter part seven of The Little French Maid series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely readers who support this series and leave me wonderful comments. I love that you're enjoying it and you're words always bring a smile to my face!  
> If you're new to the series, welcome! I would recommend reading the previous parts in the series because I accidently did that whole plot, and feels, and angst thing. But hey, there's also sooo much smut!
> 
> Lovely reading everybody! xoxox
> 
> Check out the New Cover Art for the series here: http://justadearie.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AChippedCupFullOfRoses: Maid!Belle finds out Milah is cheating on her husband Rum Gold with Killian Jones.

Being a live in maid had never been Belle’s dream job, but needs must and Belle’s father most certainly needed. Moe French was a good man, but he was very poor with money, especially saving it. So when Mr. Gold had offered the job to Belle it seemed perfect. Half of her wage would go to her father and the rest she could save up for herself. She didn’t need very much money after all; being a live in maid meant the Gold’s supplied her food and her shelter. Mr. Gold would make sure that she always had everything she needed.

Mr. Gold was even kind enough to give Belle a week off every three months so that she could spend some time with her father, or have more freedom in her personal life. He was even kind enough to give her the long weekend off as well. Although grateful for the break, a small part of Belle felt melancholy, for she would have to go eight days without seeing Rum. That feeling frightened Belle slightly. It was hard for her to admit to herself that she had feelings for this man, a man she could never have. At least that’s what she had always thought, until he told her the truth. He loved her and he was ready.

He loved her and he was ready! Rum was prepared to leave Milah for Belle! But could Belle really allow that to happen to Milah? Belle wasn’t even sure if she could just jump into a relationship with Rum afterwards. ‘Oh why was this all so complicated!’ Belle thought to herself as she marched up the asphalt driveway of the salmon pink Victorian.

She had no intentions of going to the Gold’s residence during her vacation, but when Ruby Lucas had asked Belle to join her on a girls night at the Rabbit Hole on Thursday Belle knew she would need something to wear; Belle kept all of her cloths at the Gold’s house, and she only brought a lightly packed suitcase when she stayed with her father. Belle wasn’t expecting to go anywhere fancy so she needed to grab an appropriate dress from her closet and then she could be on her way back home.

It was Wednesday at noon, so the house was most likely empty. Rum would be at his shop, and Milah usually spent Wednesdays at the docks with Killian. Belle used her key to open the door, considerately took off her shoes, she knew how much Rum hated scuff marks on the hardwoods, and then went up the stairs two steps at a time.

She walked down the long hallway; it was dark and foreboding, if she hadn’t been living here for six months already she might have been frightened of the large house. Just as Belle approached the white door that led to her bedroom she heard an uncharacteristic sound coming from down the hall. The door to Rum’s room was open slightly, the light shining from the doorframe and bleeding through into the hallway. That was unusual.

Curious Belle slowly walked forward, closer to Rum’s room. It wasn’t like him to leave the door open; he was a firm believer in privacy.

Belle’s hand sharply shot up to her mouth in order to stifle her gasp of shock. 

Milah’s pleading was echoing from the room, as well as several masculine grunts. It was quite evident by the heavy breathing and moaning what type of activity the two were participating in. Belle’s heart sank. Rum had promised he would stay faithful to Belle, and Belle knew Milah would be an exception to that promise, but part of Belle had hoped that she would be the only one Rum made love to. But as Belle got closer, the man’s voice became unfamiliar. If she knew one thing it was the sweet noises Rum made during their coupling. This was not her Rum.

With renewed curiosity Belle approached the open door. Sure enough Milah was lying naked beneath an equally naked man, thrusting into her body as his fists clenched at the headboard. The man’s hair was dark, his chest and legs covered in the dark strands; his body was finely built, as his muscles clenched with his thrusting. Belle couldn’t tell who it was from her limited view, and the man’s face had now dipped to plant kisses along Milah’s neck. They looked like they were nearing completion, so Belle thought it would be best to turn and head to her room; the quicker she could get to her room and get to her dress the quicker and more ignorant she could remain. Belle turned and the floorboard creaked, echoing throughout the empty hallway. Belle closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip, and muttered a quite little ‘shit’ under her breath. Maybe if she was quite she would go unnoticed. But Milah’s cursing, and not in a pleasurable tone, stopped Belle dead in her tracks.

“Fuck! Belle, what the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck out!” Milah screeched.

The man above her turned his head, a sinful grin on his face. “Well don’t just stand there love? Aren’t you going to come and join us?” The man gestured to the bed and sent a wink at Belle.

Belle was appalled, she felt like throwing up in her mouth. But now she had a perfect view of the man’s face: Killian Jones. All this time Milah had probably been fucking him. 

A million thoughts raced through Belle's mind, her heart rate increasing as a wave of unfamiliar and uneasy feelings washed through her body. Belle couldn't make sense of anything, the only thing she did know was how desperately she wanted to get out of the house. Belle turned around, running down the hallway, thundering down the stairs, quickly putting on her shoes, and slamming the front door shut. She ran down the driveway, and continued running around the bend, heading for the main part of town. Her lungs began to burn as she tried to process everything that was happening, but it was all too much. Belle came to a halt, bending over in the middle of the street to catch her breath. 

She had forgotten to get her dress.

Belle wasn’t sure why, but she was crying slightly as she approached Mr. Gold’s Pawnshop and Antiques Dealer. She calmed herself before opening the door, the bell chiming as she entered the shop. Rum looked up; his hands were fiddling with a small golden locket. He smiled at the sight of Belle, but furrowed his brow when he saw the state she was in.

“What’s wrong love? Has something happened?” He said, setting down the locket and moving round the counter so he could stand closer to Belle.

Rum wrapped her in his embrace, her head tucked under his chin as he rubbed his hand over her back. Belle’s breathing was returning to normal as she softly cried in his arms. Rum was beginning to worry that something was seriously wrong. He brought one of his hands to cradle the back of Belle’s head, softly brushing over her curls. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before moving his lips closer to her ear.

“I’ve got you love. What is?” He whispered, cooing into her ear. “Tell me what’s wrong sweetheart?”

Belle edged out of the tight embrace slightly, Rum’s hands stroked over Belle’s arms before sliding down to take her hands within his own. Belle inhaled a deep breath, brining their joined hand up to her face to brush away the tears that had stopped falling in his reassurance. She forced herself a bright smile and Rum leaned in to kiss her forehead softly.

“Nothing’s wrong Rum. In fact, I think everything is going to be all right now.” Rum chuckled at Belle’s cryptic and quirky comment. “It’s just, I’ve started to realize that I have all these feelings for you, and that maybe…maybe it’s alright for me to feel them.”

“Belle--” Rum said breathlessly, his eyes twinkling with hope, a sceptical smile starting at the corners of his mouth.

Belle simply nodded her head slightly, and Rum smiled so brightly at her.

“I love you Belle.” He said, brushing his right hand against Belle’s cheek, feeling the moistness from her tears. Belle blushed and smiled shyly.

‘I love you to Rum.’ But the words didn’t come out, they were trapped in her head along with all her doubts, and logic, while her heart was screaming the words over and over again. Instead she came up with a pleasurable compromise. “You know I have the weekend off.”

“Yes darling you do.”

She continued, “And I seem to recall someone promising me dinner. You know a real date, out of town somewhere so we—“

“Could truly be together.” He finished her sentence of words he had already promised her.

Belle immediately leaned up, kissing Rum deeply, hopping he could fell all the unsaid things in her heart. Belle removed her hands from Rum’s, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his. He brought his hands to her waist, feeling the heat of her skin through her blouse. They kissed slowly, like a couple who had the leisure to do so. They parted with a smile on their faces, gently touching each others cheeks, or arms, or hair, as they looked into each other eyes.

“So Rum, aren’t you going to ask me out?” Belle said cheekily.

“I can do you one even better. I have this cabin; it’s in the woods, on the outskirts of town, quite peaceful--”

“Rummond Gold are you planning on sleeping with me or murdering me?” Belle quipped.

“Well I do plan on making you scream all night.” He returned and Belle laughed, rewarding his smart remark with a kiss. “What do you say darling? Spend the weekend with me?”

“I would love nothing more.” She reached up giving him another kiss. “I told you I wouldn’t give up on us.”

“Oh Belle--” Rum whispered, brushing the curls from her face.

Belle returned to kissing him, splaying feather light kisses over his cheek and neck before taking his ear lobe within her mouth,

“Lock the door.” She whispered to him.

“Belle?”

“Lock the door.” She looked up at him, her blue eyes hidden beneath her dark lashes.

Rum nodded, kissing Belle’s cheek before moving past her to the front door of the shop. First, he turned over the sign, letting customers know the shop was closed. Then with a flick of his wrist he locked the front door of the shop. Rum turned, and Belle was no longer standing in the front of the shop. He eagerly walked the distance from the front door to the curtain dividing the front of the shop from the back.

“Belle?” He asked as he brushed aside the curtain, entering the back of the shop. Rum’s heart beat increased, his words clogging in his throat as he stared at Belle standing before him. She had one arm behind her back, her hand hooking onto the forearm of her other, her bottom lip was held within her teeth, a soft blush on her cheeks. But most importantly, she was practically naked, standing in front of him in her ice blue bra and panties. “Oh Belle.” Rum said, his tone huskier, an octave lower then usual. Rum went to her immediately, dropping his cane and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her desperately. “Belle, you’re so beautiful.” Belle smiled into the kiss, shoving off Rum’s suit jacket and working on his tie.

Rum’s hands wandered over the exposed skin on Belle’s body. The soft curve of her hips, the dip to her waist, and the swells of her breasts. His hands cupped her breast, teasing the flesh, until she was moaning at his touch. Her nipples began to pebble under his callused hands, causing Belle to struggle with unbuttoning his waistcoat. Satisfied that her breasts were already aching for him Rum slid his right hand down Belle’s stomach and brought his left to cup her ass. His right hand continued under the band of Belle’s panties, brushing into her curls before slipping down to her folds. His hand was greeted by the first hint of her arousal. He spread apart her folds, his fingers delving deeper into her pleasure zones. Dipping in his index finger he found her channel hot and wet, prepared for his body. His finger thrust within her, as his tongue kept the rhythm within her mouth. He was playing her body, and all Belle could do was wrap her arms around his neck for support and toy with his hair as encouragement.

Rum removed his finger from within Belle’s core, spreading her juices amongst her nether lips and finally reaching her clit. Belle let out a cry, leaning more of her weight onto Rum’s neck. He continued to rub against her clit, his left hand now reaching up Belle’s bare back and tugging at her curls, causing them to break their kiss. With Belle’s head tilted back Rum began to lick over her pulse point, his tongue trailing along her flesh while his finger worked her pearl. Belle began shunting her hips, wanting it more and more as his teasing continued. Rum was ignoring his own growing need as Belle struggled to stand up straight, trusting him to hold her weight as his nimble fingers brought her off.

Relief flooded through her body as Belle came. Her eyes opening wide, focusing on her Rum as her body pulsed with electricity. Her body became limp when the pleasure subsided, causing her to lean into Rum’s body.

“What’s the matter love?” Rum smiled wickedly. “Bit weak in the knees are we?”

“Oh shut up and take your pants off you smart ass.” Belle chided as she flopped down onto the cot, pulling off her soaked panties and opening her legs wide for him. Rum smiled, looking down at her swollen folds, and then up to her flushed neck and cheeks. 

Rum undid the top two buttons of this dark purple dress shirt before setting them to his belt buckle. His fingers were still damp with Belle’s juices as he consciously spread her essence amongst his cloths. The thought turned Belle on as she brought one hand to her breast and the other to her curls. Her pussy as swollen and aching from her orgasm but she spread her juices over her clit, teasing her body as she watched Rum unbuckle his belt. Rum stared at his sweet little Belle touching herself while he undressed, undoing the single button and sliding down the zipper. Rum stepped out of his pants and boxers rather awkwardly as he struggled to stand without his cane. Belle laughed at the poor man, but she immediately recognized how much it hurt him.

“Here baby, let me make it better.” Belle said, sitting up and moving to the edge of the cot as she brushed her hands over Rum’s bare thighs. She moved closer and closer to his cock. Rum shut his eyes at the touch, waiting for her to reach where he so desired. But Belle’s hand never made it there; instead her soft lips placed a light and nervous kiss to the tip of his cock. Not expecting the mind blowing sensation Rum thrust his hips forward moaning at the new sensation.

“Fuck!” He said, exhilarated by the contact. “Belle—Belle you don’t have to--”

“Oh hush.” Belle sweetly scolded as she placed another tentative kiss to his tip. Her tongue made the first exploratory swirl over his hard flesh, staring from the base of his shaft and sweeping up to the tip. Belle could taste the first hints of his salty musk as she swirled her tongue over the head of his cock, before placing an open mouthed kiss to the flesh, sucking on the flesh of his dickhead as her lips pursed together.

“Oh fuck. I’m going to cum Belle if you keep this up!” He said giving into the pleasure easily.

“That’s the general idea isn’t it?” She said, looking up at him with a sinful smile.

Belle reached her hand out, grabbing at the base of Rum’s cock before preparing herself to take him into her mouth. Belle leaned forward, taking the head of Rum’s cock within the warmth of her mouth. She was silky and hot, as her saliva coated him. He was swearing profusely as one of his hands came to tangle in her hair. Belle released his member with a wet plop before taking him in again, a little further this time, her mouth stretching to accommodate his girth. As Belle got used to his hard flesh stretching her she began to bob against him faster, her tongue joining in on the teasing as she swirled against the heated flesh. As her mouth withdrew she began hollowing her cheeks, as well as twisting her hand at the base of his cock causing Rum to grunt desperately. Belle’s other hand had moved to Rum’s balls, cradling the soft flesh within her fingers. The sensations were too much and Rum thrust forward into Belle’s mouth hitting the base of her throat and causing Belle to choke around his hard flesh.

“Shit, Belle, I’m sorry, I’m a fucking--”

“It’s fine Rum.” Belle mumbled through a horse cough, taking a few seconds to recover from his thrust. She pumped his shaft a few times in order to reassure Rum that she was indeed alright. “Don’t be afraid to let go with me. I’ll tap your hip twice if you’re hurting me, okay?” Belle asked making eye contact with Rum. He nodded and shut his eyes the second her lips returned to him.

Rum used his hand tangled within Belle’s hair to direct her, setting a pace that was most pleasing to him and adjusting it as his pleasure increased, closer to his orgasm. Belle did her best to take all of him into her mouth, adjusting to the feel of him brushing against the back of her throat.

“Belle darling, I’m cumming.” He warned her as he loosened his grip on her hair so she could retreat. But Belle kept sucking Rum down, as his cock began pulsing, his seed erupting into her mouth as his orgasm raced through his body. He thrust into her slightly as she sucked down every bit of his creamy fluid. 

Belle soothingly stroked over Rum's thighs as he began to soften with her mouth. She released him with a plop, whipping the back of her hand against her mouth after having swallowed every bit of his essence. Spent, Rum lay onto the cot, encouraging Belle to lean into his body. He captured her lips with a kiss, thrilled to taste himself within her mouth.

“That was amazing.” He said to Belle while he gentle tickled the flesh at her hip.

“I’m glad; I’ve never done that before.” Belle admitted shyly.

“You’ve never done that before?” He asked, surprised because it was quite possibly the best blow job he had ever received, not that there had ever been that many. Belle simply nodded in response to his question. “You’re bloody brilliant love.” Belle smiled, rewarding him with a kiss to the nose. “Why don’t we take this back home? Milah should be out and I could be ready--”

“No!” Belle responded rather abruptly knowing that Milah was in fact unexpectedly home. “No. Let’s, let’s stay here please…I’d, Id like” She struggled to come up with an excuse. “Would you maybe just, hold me?”

Rum smiled at her quizzically. “I’d love nothing more.” Rum said as he took off his shirt before adjusting himself behind Belle so he could spoon her on the cot. Belle brought up a blanket around them and leaned into Rum’s touch. She let out a large sigh as they settled together.

Everything was changing. And Belle wasn’t entirely sure if the new information she learned made things easier or just added to the mess they were already in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Belle sorta told Rum she loved him....


	2. A Cabin In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rum head to the cabin. Rum reveals a secret. Belle really likes her gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer then usual. I've been working on some new stuff. I'll try to keep them closer together! Happy Reading Everybody xoxox

Rummond Gold had told his wife Milah that he would be attending an antiques trade show in New York over the weekend; and Belle French had told her father that she was needed back at work sooner then she had expected. With their excuses set and bags packed Rum and Belle found themselves driving out to his cabin in the woods for a weekend of being together. 

It was Friday evening by the time they reached the secluded cabin. Rum’s black Cadillac was full; having both Belle and Rum’s over night bags in the trunk, a pile of bed sheets and spare blankets in the back seat, as well as the groceries they had stopped for along the way. 

“So what do you think?” Rum asked as the Cadillac rolled to a stop on the gravel pathway in front of the small log cabin. 

“It’s beautiful Rum.” Belle said leaning over in her seat to hug him as he parked the car. She planted a kiss to his cheek before quickly exiting the car. She ran up the path in her four inch heels and quickly peered into one of the front windows. Rum chuckled at the sight of his little Belle.

“Aren’t you going to help me? Or am I supposed to be carrying in all this stuff by myself?” Rum called out to her in a humorous tone. Belle rapidly returned to his side, the excitement radiating off her.

“I’m not your maid you know.” She quipped as she tried to walk past him to the trunk of his car, but Rum grabbed her by the waist and tugged her closer to his body.

“Oh yes you are dearie!” He chuckled as he planted kisses all over body, actually tickling Belle in places.

“Stop it! Rum!” She giggled as he teased her. “We’re never going to make it into the cabin at this rate!”

Rum eventually gave in and exchanged an arm full of Belle for an arm full of groceries, an exchange he felt he was greatly on the loosing end of. When he managed to unlock the door to the cabin Belle raced in, placing the blankets on the couch in the sitting area before darting to explore the place. Rum set the groceries in the kitchen before returning to his car to retrieve their bags. When he came back he found Belle marching out of the master bedroom and heading strait for him. He dropped the bags and welcomed her hug as she thumped into his chest almost knocking him over. He tossed his cane onto the sofa so that the handle wasn’t poking her sharply in the back.

“I love it Rum.” Belle said into his shoulder as she squeezed him tighter. She backed up from him slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts into his chest. “Gods I wanna fuck you in every room of this cabin.” Belle said wickedly and Rum’s mouth opened wide in shock from the bluntness of her comment. It wasn’t like his Belle to talk so dirty, but god if his cock didn’t love it!

“How about we start with the bedroom?” Rum quipped, lifting Belle about a foot off the ground before attempting to move a step further, but his leg gave a tug of protest and they found themselves tumbling onto the couch. Belle’s squeal of surprise, and also delight, was stifled when she realized that Rum might be in pain.

“You're leg, is it alright?” She asked concerned. 

"Fuck." He muttered, his hand clamping down on the muscles of his thigh and then his calf.

"Here, let me help you." Belle said, kneeling down and settling herself by Rum's feet.

"You don't have to do that Belle." He rejected.

"Please, I want too." Belle replied and waited for his consent which he gave with a rather unwilling nod. "Scoot up, I want you to take off your pants." Belle instructed.

"My Miss. French I didn't think you were that kind of girl." Rum quipped as he undid his belt buckle and began pushing his pants down his hips, sitting up slightly to shift the suit pants over his arse and onto his thighs.

"Oh hush, Rum." Belle said as her hands joined him, pushing the fabric down his legs and carefully taking his limbs out of the pant legs so as not to disturb his bad leg any more.

Rum took in a breath as his hardening cock gained a semblance of freedom, the first hint of his arousal evident in the slight bulge coming from his boxers. Belle grinned, as she rubbed her hands together in order to warm them slightly before she gently put her hands on his right leg. Belle's touch was soft at first only stroking over his muscles to get them used to her touch, her small pale hands a contrast to the scared tanned flesh near his ankle.

"What happened?" Belle asked quietly as her touch became firmer, massaging his aching muscles.

"It was a car accident. Many years ago. Milah and I were fighting." He paused. "She...a...she told me she was pregnant." Rum explained and Belle's hands briefly stilled on his calf before returning to work so as not to create any suspicion. "She said that she wanted to get ride of it, but I wanted her to keep it. The roads were icy and we were arguing. I swerved into another car, they...they were aright. And well you see what happened to my ankle." Belle looked heart fully at the scared flesh. She wasn't repelled like Milah had been. "But...a...Milah. She...a...she lost the baby." Rum chocked out.

"Rum I'm sorry." Belle said, abandoning her place at his feet and joining him on the couch so she could cradle his face between her hands.

"No. Its probably for the better. I couldn't imagine dragging a child through the mess of our marriage."

"Still, you wanted that baby. I'm sorry you had to lose it." Belle said before kissing his cheeks and allowing her hand to lazily roam over his chest. Her lips traveled from his cheek until they reached his lips, and soon the two were eagerly making-out on the couch. After a moment Rum parted their lips, his hand fiddling with Belle's chestnut curls.

"I've got something for you." He revealed.

"You don't have to get me anything Rum. All I need is you." She said happily, placing a silly kiss to the tip of his nose, he chuckled.

"Well actually, this is more of a gift for me. I'm just hoping you'll let me see you in it." He laughed again.

"Rummond Gold." Belle scolded playfully.

"It's in the box in the master bedroom. Did you see it? On the bed?"

Belle stood up from the couch excitedly and headed towards the master bedroom.

"Aren't you coming?" Belle teased as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Rum struggled to stand. And when he finally got up he stood shamefully in his navy boxers, his erection growing at the prospect of seeing Belle in the gift he got her. He picked up his cane and awkwardly hobbled over to the master bedroom, his muscles slowly loosening with the exercise. When he made it into the large suite he moved right to the bed and laid down on the soft mattress. Belle was clearly in the adjoining bathroom, hopefully changing into Gold's carefully selected purchase. Rum took the opportunity to take off his waistcoat, tie, and cuff links, he even took of his silk dress shirt.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Belle's head popped out from the doorframe.

"I can't believe you bought me lingerie." She said, her face clearly blushing and Rum smiled.

"Will you let me see?" He asked patiently.

Belle slowly stepped out from the bathroom. Her body was artfully showcased in a black lace bodice, garter, and black mid-thigh stockings. The bodice was weaved together with golden thread, and the stockings were held up with gold ribbons attached to the lace bodice. The lingerie was sheer in some areas and pushed together her breasts rather nicely. Rum's cock just about burst at the sight, a look of adoration and hunger on his face.

"Do you like it?" 

"Oh I like it." He replied eagerly as Belle crawled onto the bed to join him. 

"How's you're leg?" Belle asked again.

"It's fine luv. Although I would appreciate it if you took a turn on top. Besides I want to be able to see you in you're pretty new outfit." He quipped and Belle began to kiss him as they chuckled. But soon their kissing became not enough and Belle moved in order to straddled Rum on the bed. Her body hovered over his cock as her hands delved into his hair. Rum ached to have some friction as he clutched at her thighs and her hips, hoping to encourage Belle to sit against his cock.

"Impatient are we?" Belle whispered as her hands traced over his bare chest, his skin warm and wanting. His nipples prickled as she stroked over them.

Rum groaned when Belle's tongue delved into his mouth and gently traced the places she knew drove him mad. With the flick of her tongue against the roof his mouth she lowered her body onto his lap, her heated core aligning right with his clothed shaft. Rum moaned desperately as he thrust his hips forward against her body. The movement rubbed against Belle's clit in such a way that sent sparks through her body. Her peak was building faster then she expected as they rocked against each others bodies, while their tongues brushed against each other. 

"Please Rum." Belle begged not wanting to wait any longer, the heat between them building at a maddening pace.

Rum nodded, and Belle quickly lifted her body slightly as she worked at slipping off the small black panties. Meanwhile, Rum worked on shoving his boxers down, his cock springing free from the restraining material. The tip of his cock was red and pulsing from their earlier teasing. Before Rum could even get his boxers all the way off his legs Belle's small had was grabbing him at the base of his shaft, giving him a few rough tugs in preparation before swiftly sinking down onto him. Her body took him all in one swift motion, expanding for his girth and welcoming the fullness. Belle buried her head against Rum's neck and he took advantage of the position by suckling on the skin of her neck.

Rum was waiting for her to move, begging for her to move, and the minute Belle made her first rock against his body his eyes shut closed on a groan and his teeth sunk into her flesh. Belle screamed out at the combination of sensations, the touches driving her mad as her rocking turned into thrusting; Belle raised her body, exposing Rum's cock coated in her inner juices, before sinking back down onto his member. Soon Belle was riding him at a rapid pace, while grinding her clit against his pelvis between each thrust.

Rum's hands traveled up to Belle's breasts, her nipples already hard beneath the sheer lace of the lingerie. The material felt excellent scraping against her puckered nipples as his hands stroked over them, teasing the flesh further. Eager to see her soft buds Rum freed her breasts from the bodice, pulling down the cups so that her breasts spilt overtop. Her flesh was red and aching. He took her nipples, in turn, into his mouth while Belle road his cock. Her whimpers echoing through his body as his desire began to overpower him. Rum grabbed Belle's hips as he thrust up into her while she sank down on him. Belle let out a cry of pleasure as Rum began to pound into her. She matched his need by ridding him faster, his balls slapping up against her ass with every thrust. Belle had to grab onto his shoulders for support as felt the first flutters in her channel.

"Come on Belle, cum for me." Rum begged with each thrust into her body.

Belle cam with a scream. Her core clamping down on Rum's cock and he was lost, thrusting rapidly against her body as Belle weakly rocked against him, her body becoming numb from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Rum cam with a grunt, spilling himself inside Belle who was placing soft kisses to his face as he road out his orgasm.

Slowly their bodies stilled and he softened within Belle. She shifted slightly, his cock slipping from within her as she shifted on his lap. A trail of their mingled juices leaking from her centre and smearing against his thigh as she settled herself on his lap with a kiss.

"I like the lingerie." Belle said happily, her face flushed from the post orgasmic bliss.

"We are definitely using the lingerie again." Rum chuckled as he rearranged the bodice so Belle was properly covered by the lacy material.

"Thank you." Belle said before kissing Rum again, their tongues leisurely returning home. On an exhale of breath Belle removed herself from Rum's lap and sank to the bed beside him, shifting until she could rest her head on his chest. Belle let out a content sigh.

"I just realized that you get to stay." She said with a smile that Rum returned with a kiss to her forehead. "Ill warn you now, I'm a terrible bed hog." She chuckled.

"I'll bet you are." He agreed before he was interrupted by a small grumbling sound from Belle's stomach.

"I suppose I worked up an appetite."

"How about I make you dinner for a change?" Rum asked sweetly before reaching for his cane and standing up from the bed. His leg seemed to be bothering him less as he began to walk out of the room, Belle admiring his firm rear end as he left the bedroom.

Belle smiled to herself, her head falling back against the pillows. 

She was happy.


	3. Mr. and Mrs. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oncer4LifeDearie prompted: public date
> 
> Moonlight91 prompted: they go out of town for dinner (they can't be seen anywhere together in Storybrooke without it getting back to Milah or it puts Belle into an awkward position) and Belle bumps into an old PLANTONIC friend with their date who assumes Gold is her husband and they just have a day among friends.
> 
> But of course I couldn't leave out the smut, so enjoy semi-public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers!
> 
> So I should probably start by apologizing. The reason for my absence has been I'm completing my teaching practicum. So I've been teaching full time in a high school for a month in order to work towards my teaching degree. I had to put this first because it's very important for my future. However, I finish next Wednesday and my summer officially begins! I was able to work this chapter out for you guys. I promise from Wednesday on the updates will be more frequent. I'm really excited to be back, and I hope some of you will be too!
> 
> Happy reading my lovelies! xoxox

"Are you ready?" Rum asked from the living room as he waited for Belle to emerge from the bedroom.

"Almost." He heard her call out in reply.

Rum fiddled with his tie before running his hands over his thighs, his palms slightly sweaty. He had never been so nervous before. His head shot up when Belle walked out of the bedroom and into the main living space. She was wearing a soft gold dress, knee length, and hugging her waist closely before flaring out. Her soft brown curls were cascading over her bare shoulders, highlighting the pale hue of her creamy skin.

"Belle." Rum stated, his voice breathless as he took in the sight of her. "Darling, you look absolutely beautiful." He said, this time raising his hand to brush against her cheek and toy with a loose curl. 

"Thank you." Belle replied, leaning up to place a kiss onto Rum's cheeks. "Are we ready to go?"

"After you my dear." Rum said as he offered Belle his arm in order to lead her out of the cabin. Belle waited for him to lock the door of the cabin before he lead her to the Cadillac, opening her door like the perfect gentlemen he always was. 

The drive took a little over thirty minutes, which was filled mostly with Belle talking about how excited she was for their first real date, and then rambling on into the latest book she read, or how much trouble she had dusting the mantle piece last week without a step ladder and that she would really appreciate the purchase of one, to which Rum just chuckled softy beside her, taking her hand within his own and holding it for the remainder of the ride. 

Rum had chosen a restaurant far enough from town that they wouldn't risk someone from Storybrooke seeing them out on a date together. It was imperative that no one find out. It would be awful for Belle if the townsfolk found out. Sure, Milah would probably ask for a divorce and take three quarters of everything he owned, but he could get through that. But what he couldn't get through was Belle being bullied by the town gossips for what would only be described as their torrid affair. 

Rum pulled into the side parking lot of the restaurant. It wasn't as fancy as Belle had expected it to be, not that it didn't look like an exceptional restaurant, but Belle had supposed Rum would try and go all out for this first date, and possibly only date. But truthfully, Belle was much more satisfied with this decision. The restaurant was formal and matched the up and coming community it was situated in. Plus, it appeared to be Italian and that was one of her favourites.

"I hope this restaurant will be fine." Rum said as he helped Belle out of the Cadillac. "I've never been this close to the main city before, but the reviews online said it was quite an elite eatery."

"I'm sure it will be fine Rum." Belle said with a smile as he held the door to the restaurant open for her. 

The couple was greeted by a waitress who offered them a smile and gestured for them to follow her as she escorted them to their table. Belle liked appearing so ordinary amongst people. She knew, had she gone out with Gold, even if he hadn't been married, the people of their small town wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off them. Belle let out a contented sigh as she leaned a little closer to Rum's arm.

"Belle?" A high pitch feminine voice exclaimed. But Belle didn't react, there was no possible way someone recognized her this far out of Storybrooke. "Belle!" The voice came again and this time both Belle and Rum hesitantly turned in the direction of the chirping sound. "Belle! Oh my gosh it is you!" A small read headed women exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to Belle. Belle opened her arms to the small woman immediately, disbelief across her face as she welcomed her old friend into a familiar hug.

"Ariel! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"Eric is taking me out to dinner." Ariel turned her head towards the booth where a handsome dark haired man was seated. Ariel grabbed Belle by the arm and pulled her over to their booth.

"Belle, this is Eric, my fiancé, Eric this is Belle my college roommate!"

"Pleasure to meet you." Belle said as she extended her hand and Eric placed a charming kiss to it. Gold tensed dramatically next to Belle and Ariel caught it.

"And this handsome devil must be your husband?" Ariel questioned.

Belle turned to glance at Rum, hopping for some assistance out of the situation, instead Rum just offered a cordial introduction.

"Rum Gold. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, you two have to join us!" Ariel offered encouragingly as she scooted in next to Eric.

"After you Mrs. Gold." Rum said with a smile that Belle reciprocated with a blush.

"Oh! You must be newly weds! Still using the surname!" Ariel gushed.

"How long have you been married?" Eric asked politely to indulge his fiancés curiosity.

"About three months." Belle substituted the time they had been intimate with that of their false marriage. 

"Congratulations Belle! You guys look really happy."

"We are." Belle replied, looking up at Rum who sent her a nervous, but genuine smile. 

The waitress chose that moment to interrupt and take their orders, Eric and Ariel had already ordered a few minutes earlier. The waitress returned moments later with Belle's ice tea and Rum's water, as Ariel was deeply emerged in explaining the story of how she met Eric while working as a life guard and practically saved him from drowning. Belle and Rum just nodded politely, and laughed were humour was required. Belle certainly hadn't expected to run into anyone she knew. But fortunately Ariel didn't know Rum, or Storybrooke, so what was wrong with a little pretending? 

When their pasta arrived Belle and Rum ate in silence, only due to the fact that Ariel barley even took the time to breath between sentences. But Rum's devilishl nature did not cease just because they were in company. Throughout their meal his hand was gently tracing patterns on Belle's thigh, just under the hem of her dress. He tickled and teased the flesh as Belle blushed and continued her conversation with Ariel. Belle was practically wriggling in her seat and Rum could no longer contain his sinful smirk. He leaned over to Belle's ear, his hair falling over his face and grazing her cheek. Belle leaned into Rum, as his lips embraced the shell of her ear before softly whispering his secret desires to her. Belle tried not to betray the contents of his message as she smiled innocently and kept eye contact with Ariel.

Rum parted from Belle, placing a kiss to her cheek before returning to his meal, and his discussion about the fishing business with Eric. Belle appeased Ariel's curious look about inquiring about the girl's wedding dress, and flowers, and other arrangements. 

Moments later Belle picked up her napkin, and delicately whipped her face. "I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden. I think I'm going to splash some water on my face." Belle said to her dinner mates.

"Honey, if your ill we can go home?" Rum questioned concerned. 

"Yeah Belle." Ariel added her confirmation.

"No it's fine, just a little headache. A little water on my face and some air and I should be better."

Rum moved out of the booth in order to let Belle out. She discreetly winked at him as she made her way to the ladies room, before he rejoined their companions seated at the table.

"Does she get headaches like that often?" Eric asked.

"Yes, sometimes they just come on all of a sudden. The water usually helps."

"That's awful. Come to think of it she did get headaches when we were in collage." Ariel added, and Rum stifled a laugh at the coincidence.

A few moments passed and Rum knew that know was an acceptable time to act.

"Perhaps I should go check on her." He stated, an over exaggerated hint of concern hidden in his voice.

"I can go if you want? She's probably in the ladies room anyway." Ariel offered but was quickly rejected by Rum.

"That's very kind of you to offer Ariel but I'm sure my wife will be fine with my assistance." He emphasised the words wife, just for the pleasure of it. 

Rum stood from the booth politely before swaggering down towards the rest rooms. He knocked lightly on the door to the ladies room before slowly entering, praying there was no one else in the bathroom other then Belle, and that if their was she would immediately come to the door to stop him. But the door opened further until he found himself quickly sneaking inside the ladies restroom. Before he could take the opportunity to look around for Belle, she emerged from behind the door, giggling at her excellent hiding place and the shocked look on his face before she reached up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around Rum's neck and attack his lips with a needy kiss.

There was no finesse to it. Rum had already worked Belle up with anticipation during their meal, and the added danger of being caught in a very public place only increased Belle's want. She pushed Rum back against the bathroom door, ensuring no one could interrupt them before her hands went right to his dress pants, cupping his hardening cock. Rum let out a groan as Belle's small hand moved against his flesh, working him to full hardness as he bent over to trail kisses down her neck. Rum pulled at her hair, exposing her neck to him more fully as he left angry red marks along the column of Belle's neck and collar bone. 

Belle's hand moved up to Rum's belt where she tugged at the metal buckle until the clasp clinked free and she was able to reach for the zipper of his pants. On her way there she unhooked the buttons at the top of his dress pants. Belle's hand quickly delved underneath the band of Rum's boxers, brushing his heated skin and sparse hairs on her way to his cock. When Belle finally wrapped her hand around Rum's cock she gave a few rough squeezes before beginning to pump him. The sensation sent an immediate spark down Rum's spine as his head shot back, hitting the door frame. When Belle's thumb softly brushed over his dickhead Rum's hips involuntarily thrust forward and he couldn't contain himself any longer. Grabbing Belle at the waist, he turned their positions and shoved her against the bathroom door, while raising her up slightly. Belle wrapped her legs around Rum's thighs for support as one of his hands went up to her neck.

"Is this what you want Mrs. Gold? A quickie in the bathroom?" He asked, his brogue rough as he emphasised his surname and her preferred pronoun. 

"Yes. Oh fuck." Belle said as she struggled to remain slightly off the ground. She worried about what this would do to Rum's leg, but at the moment only the game and their satisfaction seemed important. 

Rum's hand reached into his pant's as he covered Belle's hand with his own and they leisurely stroked his hard cock together. Belle's breath was becoming heavier as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes, watching every twitch and glint of pleasure stream off his face at their teasing.

"You like my cock don't you?" Rum practically gnarled into Belle's ear.

"Fuck me Mr. Gold. Please!" Belle squealed, biting down on her lip to stifle the noise. She desperately wanted any form of attention where she needed it most.

Rum's wicked smile came across his lips as he took both their hands away from his cock, instead wrapping one arm around Belle's waist to support her and the other meandering across her throat and grazing her covered breasts before trailing down to her centre. The warmth was radiating from Belle's core as his fingers struggled to seek her out through the soaked panties. At the first brush of his fingers Belle let out a needy whimper that turned into a shaky wine the moment his fingers quickly withdrew, teasing her. But after a little shuttling his fingers were soon replaced by the blunt tip of his cock, sitting at her entrance, coating himself in her juices, and waiting to thrust. 

"Rum please!" Belle begged as their bodies simply rocked against one another, waiting to be joined. 

Rum leaned down, placing a kiss to Belle's lips, it was surprisingly tender compared to the frenzied fumbling of their encounter up to this point. Belle closed her eyes at the sensation, his tongue gently embracing hers as his free hand played with her hair. Then seconds later he thrust into her in one thrust, filling her completely, his cock buried to the base by her clenching channel. Belle gasped sharply at the unexpected intrusion, her eyes opening as he took no time for her to adjust and began withdrawing completely before smacking back into her centre, causing Belle's back to roughly smack against the back of the bathroom door. Belle let out a cry as Rum's grip tightened around her waist to improve his leverage, his other hand returning to her throat again, causing Belle to gasp as his hands carefully applied pressure to her throat. Belle's finger nails dug into Rum's shoulders as she relied on his body for support.

"Oh, Belle. Belle. Sweetheart." Rum mumbled over and over again as he relentless pounded into her. Belle was only capable of crying out with each thrust as Rum worked them to their peaks.

There certainly wasn't much skill involved in their coupling, as Rum thrust into her against the door. But the close proximity of their bodies, the extra clothing in the way, and the Belle's frantic state built her up to the brink of orgasm much sooner then she had expected. Belle's hands moved from Rum's shoulders and instead wrapped around his neck so her hands could tug at his hair. With his next thrust Rum began licking and kissing over the angry marks he had previously left along Belle's neck.

"Please Rum, I'm so close...I need...I need..."

"What do you need luv?" Rum whispered into Belle's ear as he increased his pace and pumped his hips harder, causing Belle to cry out her answer,

"Pressure! My, my clit. Please! I just need..." But Belle couldn't continue any longer as her voice was reduced to a silent cry, her orgasm ripping through her with just the small pressure from Rum's hand on her clit. 

The juices of Belle's climax coated Rum's cock as her channel clenched around him. Rum struggled to remain composed with the exquisite sensation as he pumped in and out of her. His breath getting huskier as he chased after his own orgasm. 

"Cum for me Mr. Gold." Belle encouraged after she had regained her breath. "Come on Rum." Belle pleaded as she leaned her forehead against his, locking eye contact with him.

Rum adjusted, lifting Belle up slightly higher, her back scraping against the door, so that he could thrust into her better at this angel. Her channel was still fluttering around him with the after waves of her orgasm and Rum knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Shutting his eyes, his forehead still leaning against Belle's, he thrust into her erratically. Belle placed pepper light kisses to his face until Rum let out a soft grunt, spilling his seed inside her. Unable to support Belle's weight any longer he gently set her down, the evidence of their mingled fluids trickling down Belle's leg. Rum backed up, struggling to stay upright as he grabbed a paper towel and wet it slightly before cleaning off the fluids from Belle's leg and softly whipping her sex clean. He threw the paper towel in a trash bin before pulling his pants properly up, buttoning, and zipping the zipper before tightening his belt. While Belle adjusted her uncomfortably wet panties, dress, and hair, it was going to be difficult to hide the angry marks all over her neck.

"Are you alright?" Rum asked as he moved closer to Belle and helped her to arrange her hair over her neck. "That was a little rougher then usual." He said glancing at the forming mark of his fingers on her neck.

"It was amazing Mr. Gold." Belle reassured him with an embrace before leaning up to kiss him quickly.

"I'm eager to please...Mrs. Gold." Rum countered with a smile and raise of his brow. Belle giggled in response before kissing him quickly. Rum hesitated between kisses before stealthy continuing, "But It's not such a terrible idea, is it?" He said before quickly kissing her again.

"What?"

"Us." He kissed her cheek. "This." He said with a tilt of his head before kissing Belle's lips. "Marriage." He finished hesitantly. 

"Don't be silly." Belle said as she backed away from the embrace.

"Of course." Rum said half heartedly. "I shouldn't have assumed you'd ever want such a thing with me."

"Don't be silly." Belle said again, this time with a hint of humour in her voice as she edged closer to him once more.

"You're sending a very confusing message here Belle."

"I'd love to marry a person as wonderful as you some day. You respect me, care for me, you make time for me. But you're already married. And this is already so..."

"Belle will you marry me?" Rum interrupted her.

"What? Did you not hear what I just said."

"If I could make it all go away?"

"I...I...Can we go back to the cabin please." Belle said, avoiding the question entirely, and Rum let out a defeated sigh, knowing he had pushed things too soon. She wasn't prepared for this yet. It was all becoming to real. Milah was having an affair, so was Rum, the likelihood of a divorce did seem inevitable. But Belle didn't want to think about that. She didn't exactly know how she felt. Was loving someone enough? "Besides Mr. Gold. It's only our first date. It's much to early to propose, and I hardly think that when you do it should be in the ladies washroom." 

"Right, of course." Rum said in disappointment, not even laughing at the joke Belle made to make him feel better.

"Hey." Belle said, cupping Rum's face between her hands. "Rum look at me." He tentatively met her gaze. "In a perfect world. Yes." She said with a smile and Rum's lips came crashing down upon her own, pouring all his emotions into the long kiss.

"My sweet Belle. You don't even know how much I love you!" 

"And I, I love you too Rum." Belle said softly, her blue eyes glistening with purity as she looked up into Rum's.

"Oh Belle." Rum muttered before kissing Belle again and pulling her into a tight embrace.

Belle let out a soft chuckle as they parted. "I love you Rum." She smiled brightly this time. "Gosh I like saying that out loud!" 

"I like hearing it."

"Well I'll always remember the first time I told you I loved you was after a quickie in the ladies washroom."

"Don't forget the first time I proposed as well." Rum added and soon they were both laughing.

Belle paused. "Remember when you told me everything was going to be alright?" 

"I do."

"You also told me that maybe one day...maybe one day we..."

"We could be together." Rum finished the sentence for Belle with an air of certainty in his tone. 

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He confirmed before kissing Belle's forehead. "Now come on. Ariel and Eric are probably concerned for you. And I'm certainly hoping for a round two when we return to the cabin." Rum said with a cheeky quirk of his eyebrows.

"You're insatiable!" Belle playfully scolded as she opened the bathroom door and checked to make sure the coast was clear."

"And you love it!" Rum countered, causing Belle to smile as they exited the bathroom.

"I do." Belle whispered to him as they walked hand in hand towards the table together. 

A girl could get used to being Mrs. Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She said it! YAY!


	4. Can we Keep Pretending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practically everybody prompted this one!
> 
> Also Gold and his Little Maid Belle have shower sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you the updates would be more frequent ;)
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

When Belle and Rum returned to the cabin that night they were drunk on their mutually proclaimed feelings for one another. And just like Rum had hoped, they not only had a round two, but a round three at some point in the middle of the night. By that point they were both fully exhausted by all the sex. But for some reason, Belle couldn't sleep.

It was the Guilt. The uneasy feeling in the bottom of Belle's stomach. Because even though what they were doing was wrong by most moral standards, she was happy; And this was the first time in a long time that Belle could truly say that she was not only happy, but loved. So she was guilty, only because she was happy? 

Belle rolled over in frustration so that she was now facing Rum, his face calm, the lines around his forehead relaxed, his hair falling over his face. Belle sighed heavily as she reached up to stroke his cheek, her hand getting caught along the growing stubble as she made her way to his lips where she leaned in gently and softly placed her lips to his own. 

"I love you." She whispered. "Please forgive me when I tell you?" She asked childishly, hopping his unconscious breathing could count as a sign of confirmation to her request. But she couldn't wait any longer now. She had to do the brave thing and tell him. After all, with not only Rum having an affair, but also Milah, the moment the other party found out a divorce would be imminent. That's what terrified Belle. Everything was becoming so real. Belle let out another sigh and rolled away from Rum again. It was decided. Sunday morning, Belle would do the brave thing, and she could only hope that the bravery would follow.

***

Belle awoke to the gentle tickling from long slender fingers along her back and neck. The moment she was fully conscious she let out a soft giggle and began jerking away from the teasing hands.

"Good morning my darling!" Rum said happily as he moved to hover over top of Belle on the bed, pinning her with his proximity and capturing her lips in a kiss. "I still love you, you know." He said before moving to plant soft closed mouth kisses on Belles face, her cheeks, forehead, nose, and even eyelids.

"I still love you too." Belle said honestly.

"I know, I heard you last night."

"You what?" She replied in a panic.

"Well at least I dreamt it." Belle sighed in relief as Rum's kisses were making their way down to her neck and collar bone now. "I can't be too sure. I was quite tired from all that sex." He said with a witty grin before moving to the swell of Belle's breasts and kissing the mounds thoroughly before pulling aside the comforter and swirling his tongue over her left nipple. Belle sighed lightly as Rum took the rosy bud within his mouth and ravished it before releasing it with a wet plop, only to began gently scraping his teeth across it. "Speaking of sex, we made an awful mess last night." 

Belle laughed in response before running her hands through Rum's scalp. "And I'll bet, because I'm your maid you expect me to clean it up don't you?" Belle quipped.

"Well now, I'm not saying I'd pay you for it. But I certainly wouldn't be apposed to you cleaning me off in the shower, and lets just say if my hands wandered, I'm not at all opposed to a little, or rather a lot of, shower sex."

"I see. So this a ploy to get your employee to have sex with you Mr. Gold? For shame!" Belle teased and Rum pressed his lips onto her own, 

"I would be incredibly thrilled if you joined me in the shower Miss. French." Rum said, leaning more of his weight upon Belle as their bodies got closer and his erection brushed against Belle's hip. Belle reached down to wrap her hand around the shaft of his cock, causing Rum to grunt lowly in pleasure. 

"Are you sure it will be alright on your leg?" Belle asked as she stroked over the soft head already sticky with pre-cum. Rum only nodded vigorously in reply as he struggled to contain his whimper. "I don't want you pushing yourself after last night at dinner--"

"Belle my leg is fine. It hasn't felt this good in ages." Rum stated quickly as his hips began involuntarily rocking against Belle's hand. 

"Alright then, let's go get you cleaned up." Belle said happily as she regretfully withdrew her hand from his cock in order to lean up. Rum gave Belle another quick kiss before shifting over her, and standing up at the side of the bed, completely naked, his hair mused, and his cock resting against his stomach, as he offered his sweet Belle a hand; Belle took Rum's hand with a smile, stepping out of the bed, abandoning the covers, and following him into the bathroom.

Rum adjusted the temperature of the water until it was suitable for their purposes. The shower was a two piece unit, so he helped Belle step over the rim of the tub before he did so awkwardly himself. They shuffled awkwardly until Belle's back was facing the shower head, the water pelting down against her skin, and Rum was facing her, most of his body out of the water and only receiving the mist and steam. Belle smiled, as she tilted her head back to soak her hair before looking back to Rum. His hair was sticking to his face, small droplets of water caught amongst the fine strands. He was even sexy in the shower. Belle stood on her tip toes and reached her arms around Rum's neck before leaning in to capture hips lips. He opened to her immediately, succumbing to the pleasure she was willing to give, his hands wrapping around her waist to bring her slick body closer, his cock trapped exquisitely between her slick and soft flesh. Rum couldn't help it but thrust his hips into the expanse as Belle deepened the kiss, her breasts plastered against his chest, her body pulling him closer to the shower head until the water began to consume them.

"I've never done this before." Belle admitted on a shaky exhale.

"Neither have I. Milah always said she got to cold, so it was out of the question."

"Well I've never wanted someone enough to take them in the shower. Until you that is." Belle said shyly, as though admitting her desire and sexual attraction to Rum was a secret. 

"Oh Gods Belle, you don't even know how much I want you!" Rum exclaimed desperately as he pushed Belle into the corner of the shower, their bodies mostly hidden from the span of the water now. "Is this okay?"

"I need you!" Was Belle's only response, and all it took for Rum to adjust until Belle was lifted slightly, one arm supporting her and the other attempting to line them up, his cock in hand as he struggled to reach her opening. The head of his cock slipped easily into Belle's welcoming heat. Rum paused, unsure of the next step, there was no way he could slide into her fully at this angle. "How's your leg?" Belle asked before they continued any further.

"It's fine right now, but I can't..."

"Hold on." Belle said as she extended her foot and reached for the shower railing. The action spread Belle's legs wider and higher and caused Rum's cock to slip deep within her. Belle let out a sharp cry of pleasure at the unexpected intrusion, and even Rum was cursing at the abrupt movement.

"Of fuck, you feel so good! Are you good Belle?" He asked to insure everything was alright before continuing any further.

"Mhmmm" she nodded as she rotated her hips slightly, testing her movement as she remained perched in the air. She sighed luxuriously as she rolled her hips. "You can move. Please." Belle begged as Rum carefully withdrew about halfway before burring himself balls deep in Belle.

"Fuck!" He spat out before withdrawing again and entering, each time pulling out farther and entering harder as Belle's back slid against the tiles and the water poured down on them. 

Rum extended a hand, leaning against the tiles for extra support as he began to thrust faster, their skin smacking against each other, the noise intensified by the water and their slick bodies. Belle was crying out, the mix of sensations from the water dripping onto her skin, her wet hair, and Rums cock buried deep inside her was enough to make her scream. The orgasm ripped through her body as she bit down on Rum's shoulder to stifle her pleasure, leaving the evidence on Rum's body instead.

"Again!" Belle begged as Rum's thrusts were already becoming erratic.

Rum took in a breath, inhaling water, and the scent of Belle as he tried to reach down to her center, finding her sweet little pearl. Rum rubbed the bud furiously as he struggled to maintain their positions. Soon Belle was letting out one continuous cry as he worked her up to climax, her channel still fluttering softly around his cock as he entered her, and god was that enough to drive him mad.

"I can't...Belle I can't hold on..." He pleaded, his voice raw and needy.

"Cum Rum, come on. Just let it...ahhh!" But before she could encourage him any longer, Rum pinched Belle's clit between his fingers as he thrust hard and deep into her convulsing channel, causing Belle to cry out in pleasure. The wave rippled through her body much stronger this time, as Rum too climaxed, his seed filling her up completely as his cock slipped from her body but his fingers remained pinching her clit.

Rum took the moment to regain his balance, ensuring neither party would slip as he helped to relax Belle's muscles and lower her feet to the bathtub floor. 

"Holy shit!" Belle said as she reached to hug Rum.

"Yeah." He agreed, panting, and flinching as the water caught his face at a bad angle.

"That was..."

"Yeah."

"We'll be doing that again." Belle said as she looked up to Rum for consent.

"Definitely."

"Now, let's actually get you cleaned up Mr. Gold." Belle said with a smile as she moved Rum's hair from covering his face before giving him a loving kiss.

Belle leant down to pick up the bar of soap that was tucked away safely in the far corner of the bathtub. She returned to face Rum and began lathering the soap across his chest, and his shoulders, avoiding the area she had roughly bitten down on only moments before. She moved to his stomach, which quivered as she moved the soap across it. Belle laughed profusely when the soap slipped from her hands and fell onto the floor of the tub, only to slip again moments latter. So instead she lathered her hands first and then trailed them across Rum's skin. Reaching around him to sensually stroke his back, and then playfully run her hands over his rear end. Then Belle moved back slightly, before kneeling to the ground, her face level with his spent cock. Belle placed a kiss to Rum's hip bone before scrubbing the skin at his hips with her hands. She lathered her hands once more and then ran them up his thighs before boldly leaning forward to place a kiss to the sensitive head of Rum's cock. Rum's cock twitched at the sensation his whole body coming to life much sooner then it would be ready to act out his pleasurable fantasies.

"Oh Belle." Rum said as he reached a hand to Belle's hair.

"Grab the shampoo." Belle instructed by gesturing to the rack attached to the shower head. "Wash my hair please?" 

Rum nodded and reached forward for the shampoo as Belle continued to kiss along his member. He pored a small amount in his hand and Began massaging the shampoo into Belle's scalp just as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. He was still flaccid, and wouldn't be ready for another orgasm, but Belle could tell buy the way his fists clenched in her hair that her ministrations were entirely welcome. 

When Rum finished with the shampoo, Belle leaned her head back so that he could rinse it out, and continue with the conditioner as she continued to lap at his cock. When he had finished with her hair Belle lathered her hands carefully before gently wrapping her hands around Rum's cock, cleaning his flesh from balls to tip. When she finished she stood up and Rum pressed his lips to hers fiercely before reaching his hand out for the soap and lathering his palms. Rum stared at the creamy expanse of Belle's skin before gently washing over her arms and shoulders. He then moved to her breasts, where he admittedly played a little more then he did actual cleaning. But Belle wasn't complaining as he sensitively trailed towards her curls and cleaned her womanhood before stopping. He wouldn't be able to bend and clean her legs. So while Belle shaved her legs, and her underarms Rum cleaned his hair. And when both respective parties were finished they rejoined under the shower head to once again kiss each other senseless.

By the time they were both thoroughly clean it was admittedly getting slightly chilly in the shower. So Rum turned the tap off, carefully hobbled out of the shower, and extended his hand for Belle, whom once out of the shower was wrapped in a large and fuzzy red bath towel by Rum. Rum leaned around from behind Belle to place a kiss at the juncture where her neck and shoulder joined before grabbing a towel for himself. 

Belle had already returned to the bedroom by the time Rum had dried off his body and messed about his hair. He didn't require much to dry off but Belle might need some assistance. Rum eagerly walked into the bedroom, stark naked, but pleased to find Belle still with the towel wrapped around her body. He made his way over to her and hugged her from behind before he reached for the towel in order to remove it.

"And what do you think your doing?" Belle giggled.

"I thought I'd help you dry off." He said mischievously as he turned Belle to face him and began drying off her body with the towel. In what seemed like seconds the two had turned it into some sort of game and before they knew it Rum was straddling Belle on the bed whilst trying to clean her off with the towel. The two were laughing so sweetly in each others arms that neither of them had noticed the change in the room. A floorboard creak and a small snicker finally alerted the couple of the change that had come.

"Well this is a surprise." Milah cackled as she stared at Rum's bare arse.

Belle gasped in surprise as both Milah and Killian stood before them, a suitcase in each of their hands. Evidently they had a similar idea as Belle and Rum.

"Fuck!" Rum quickly panicked, tossing the comforter over Belle and reaching for his boxer shorts which he stepped into rapidly. All the while Killian was eyeing Belle and laughing at Rum's awkward panicking, until Milah punched his gut and he averted his eyes to her instead. "What the fuck are you two doing here, together?" Rum asked, or rather yelled, plainly noticing the suitcases the two had brought for the week.

"Oh! You mean she didn't tell you?" Milah looked towards a blushing Belle, surprise immanent in her voice. Until now, Milah wasn't one hundred percent certain that there was anything going on between Belle and her husband. Milah didn't think a pretty girl like Belle would be desperate enough to fuck the boss. But they had still been close, friends you might say. Milah had expected Belle to blab to Rum right away. Hence the reason Milah and Killian decided to pack their bags and lay low at the cabin upon Rum's return. But Belle hadn't told Rum.

"Told me. Tell me what Belle? What's she talking about?"

"Little Belle walked in on Milah and I fucking this Friday." Killian added indecently.

Rum turned towards Belle, raising his eyebrows in hopes that she would provide an explanation. "This Friday? Why didn't you tell me Belle?"

"Because. This weekend was supposed to be special, and I was scared--"

"Scared. What, were you afraid I'd be mad at you? Belle I'd never hurt you--"

"No I know you'd never hurt me. I'm afraid because...because If you and I are having an affair, and Milah and Killian are having an affair, then you're likely to get divorced in the near future, and that means that we'd be free to be together. And that terrifies me. It terrifies me how much I love you, and how much I'm afraid to lose you." Belle said as if she didn't have an audience in the room.

"Oh Belle." Rum said as he moved closer to her, his hands coming up to cup her cheek.

"Oh for fucks sake your not going to make out in front of us!" Milah barked and Rum backed away cautiously.

"Well this has been fun!" Killian piped up, his tone humours and entirely to light hearted for the situation. "I guess none of us can go on pretending anymore!" 

And they couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember...you guys asked for it! 
> 
> *runs away and hides*


End file.
